COMPANIONS RETURN
by VampireBasket
Summary: Its benn almost 2 years since kerry last saw Ethanmichael, but now he's suddenly turned up, is there a special reason for all this?


**Companions Return…**

**Chapter 1**

Kerry walked through to the living room, which was crowded with people. Everyone she knew was there, all except one. It had been almost two years since she had last seen Ethan. _Michael,_ she corrected herself. But he was long gone; there was no use of thinking of him now.

Her eyes danced across the walls, struck with posters, photos, Happy Birthday banners and balloons! She spared a thought of how much effort her father had put into her 18th birthday! Her mother had left about 3 years ago, and she, Ian and her father had been coping so well without her. Kerry flicked her hair out of her face and walked out onto the balcony. There was no one else there so she moved over to lean against the stonewall that over-looked the garden. It was 7:35, so it was quite dark, but the garden was lit up with fountains, lamps and lanterns.

"So I guess I don't get invited, then?" Kerry jumped and spun around, and there, stood in front of her was Michael. He smiled charmingly, and gave Kerry the impression, that not only did he know when her birthday was, but he also knew a lot more about her than that!

"Michael? What are you…"

"I knew you would say that!" He interrupted.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" She glanced into the house, to make sure no one was watching. He seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"No one's coming. Happy birthday by the way!" He tossed her a little silver box. She stood looking from him to the box and then back at him.

"It would help if you opened it you know,"

Kerry clicked it open, and inside was a beautiful, golden necklace, with a K on it. She stared at for a moment and then said, "Oh Michael, its lovely!" But when she looked up, he was gone.

"Hey Kerry! Come on in here, what you doing out there on your own?" Niomi, her friend shouted from the kitchen. Kerry had one last look for Michael, but failed in finding him. Reluctantly she strolled back into the house, wearing the necklace.

That night, Kerry couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about Michael, _Where would he be now? Is he going to come back? If so, when? D_ownstairs, a big bang could be heard, followed with a loud, "Ouch!" Her dad must have walked into the door again! He did that every time he was tired. She glanced up at her clock. 12:45. Surely Michael would come back soon, wouldn't he? She sat up, and looked out the window through a gap in the curtains. Suddenly, her bedroom door flew open. Kerry leapt out of her skin, but she soon calmed down when she realised who it was. Michael. He was frowning and scanning the room, almost as though he was looking for something, but what? He rushed over to Kerry, and dragged her out of bed.

"Michael! What's the rush?" She smiled but her expression wasn't as calm as she would have liked it to be.

"Hurry up and get dressed, there isn't much time!" He looked worried, but smiled all the same at her confused face. "Don't worry, I will explain later."

Reluctantly, she pulled on some old jeans and a white T-shirt, which had written on it in blue writing; **Watch out, I'm live! **

Michael glanced at it, and Kerry quickly said: "I've had it for ages, but it was too big for me!" He didn't seem that bothered then, but she looked away anyway. She was still wearing the chain he had given her, and she was sure he had noticed it, though he didn't show it.

"Don't look so scared!" he laughed. "You still don't trust me do you?"

She just shrugged and answered carelessly, "You still haven't told me what's going on."

He tutted and sighed. They went downstairs and out into the front garden. Kerry was sure he was taking her to his car, but was surprised when she realised, she couldn't see it. He was walking quickly, and, still holding her hand, she could feel his grip tighten. Eventually, she could stand it no longer. "Michael, where _are_ you taking me now?"

He looked in her direction, but didn't answer. She spoke more quietly now, "You're not going to tell me are you?" She sighed, _just like old times! _She thought to herself.

"We are going," he told her, "To Meet a friend of yours!"

**Chapter 2**

Kerry thought about it for a moment but didn't say anything, as there was no point. She knew he wouldn't answer. He slowed down to let her catch her breath, but Kerry wasn't panting. Finally, they came to a forest, and Michael walked straight into it, but Kerry stopped at the edge of it. Michael turned on her and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Kerry took it and followed him into the trees.

"I don't know anyone who lives in a forest, you know," He stopped and stared at her with his ice blue eyes. "I can't see in the dark like you can, so couldn't we just…"

"No," He set off again.

"Well," She searched for the right words.

He turned around again and took up both of her hands. "Kerry, you are not making this easy for me,"

"What? Making what easy for you? Why don't you just tell me?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "You never tell me anything, its like you don't…" She choked on the word love, "trust me anymore!"

Michael sighed and met her gaze. "Kerry, I…"

"No Michael!" She yanked her hands back and stormed off, with no idea where she would go. In seconds, he was in front of her. She felt so dizzy, almost tired, she sighed. "Not again!" She moaned as she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, she was lying in a small, wooden bed with a soft white blanket over her. Sat on the end of the bed was Michael, he looked as though he had been crying, but Kerry pretended to still be asleep. He was talking to someone. They were saying:

"I don't know what I should do," He had been crying, She could tell by the way he spoke. "I can't tell her yet, can I?"

"No dear, but you realize that when you do tell her, she won't be happy?" _It's an old woman he's talking to_, thought Kerry.

"Yes," he sighed. "I know."

Kerry sat up. She didn't know exactly what to do then!

"Kerry!" Michael said, obviously startled by her sudden move. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough!" She looked at the old woman. She had kind grey eyes and grey curly hair that stood up on her head. _Probably another vampire,_ thought Kerry. "What are you going to tell me?" She demanded.

Michael sighed.

"Never mind! It's obviously much to important to tell me!" She leapt out of the bed and ran out of the room, which Kerry discovered was the whole house. Outside it was sunny. There had been no windows in the house, almost pitch black! She knew Michael could never follow her out now, but to her surprise, he did!

**Chapter 3**

"Kerry!" He called after her. She started running blindly. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept running until finally, Michael's voice was worn away. She stopped, taking huge gasps of breath. She sat down, leaning her head against her knees. She was shaking violently, her eyes were drooping, but she dare not shut her eyes in fear she may be found. Not only by Michael, but maybe, somebody else!

Kerry had been sat there for at least 4 hours now, and finally she got up. She took a deep breath, and started for the little house. As she approached, she felt a sudden, worried feeling, and then she realised. She couldn't just walk right into the house and announce, "I'm back!" She stopped to think of what she should say. _Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I reacted! _No, that was too… normal! She thought of maybe saying _Michael! What the hell is going on?_

But that sounded too stern. She sighed, and reached to fiddle with her necklace.

Just then, she heard her name being called. _Michael! _She thought. But when she turned around, she was surprised to see the old woman hobbling up to her as fast as her little legs and crutches could carry her!

"Kerry!" she called. "Kerry! Come quick!" She turned around and ran back the way she had come. Kerry raced after, and soon was jogging slowly by her side. "What is it? Where's Michael?"

The old woman glanced at her and replied, "Go on ahead of me!"

"Where?" She demanded. "How will I know where to go?"

"Follow the river! Follow it!" The woman slowed to catch her breath, leaving Kerry on her own. _Follow the river, follow the river! _She repeated frantically in her mind.

"Aisha! Kerry! Aisha!" It was Michael. "Kerry…" Silence.

"Michael? Where are you?" Kerry wondered what she should do. She waited for a reply. None came. "MICHAEL!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Kerry…" His voice was weak.

"Where are you?" She looked around, but found nothing, no one. "Michael?"

"Kerry!" It was all he seemed to be saying. "Look down!" She looked.

There in the river, clinging onto a little tree root was a half drowned vampire in the middle of broad daylight!

Back at the house, Kerry was in a rage. "So you've been human for three whole days without even telling me?"

He nodded pathetically.

"But, Kerry dear, you must understand…" The old woman began trying to explain, but Kerry interrupted her. "No! What's wrong with saying, Kerry, I am a human? " She glared into Michael's soft blue eyes. His calmness after what he had just been through was extremely admirable. "I just thought…"

"That if I still thought you were a vampire you would have more control over me?" She finished for him. "I've had enough! I'm going home!" She marched out of the house. No one tried to stop her.

**Chapter 4**

Kerry woke with a start. It was a couple of days later now, and she hadn't seen or heard from Michael since, you know when! She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Kerry!" Her fathers voice rang through the house. "Come downstairs and get some breakfast!"

Kerry dressed quickly and ran down to the kitchen, were her dad was making toast.

"Morning dad," She smiled. He looked at her, "your friend came round yesterday when you were out with Niomi. I told him to come again today if it was important."

"Which friend?" She asked cautiously. "Did he say his name?"

"Michael, why?" She stared at him. "Are you ok? You look a little… fragile!"

"No, I'm fine," She looked out the window. He was there. Staring back at her with cold, dark eyes. She blinked. He was gone. _Still extremely fast! _She thought.

She went into the back garden to feed her cat, Minnie. She purred distinctively as the food poured out of the bag and into her little pink bowl. Kerry tickled Minnie's chin and went to sit on the patio table. Michael came round the back.

"Before you say it," He began. "I only didn't tell you because," He sighed. "I thought you would…"

"Freak out? Throw a fit? What?"

"I thought you would think I was stupid, or worthless." He finished. He looked away, not daring to look back at her.

"Michael," Kerry sighed in her why-on-earth-would-I-think-that voice. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I know, I know!" He admitted. "It was silly, but you can't help worrying, can you?"

Kerry tutted and put her arms round his waist. He hugged her back, but they separated as her dad came through to give Kerry a piece of toast. He saw Michael and said to them, "Oh I didn't know you were here!" H smiled and Michael smiled back.

When her dad had gone, Michael said to her: "it isn't permanent yet, I can only stay out for about," He thought for a moment. "5 hours. But I will be long gone by then!"

"Gone where?"

He grinned. She realised she had asked too much already. She rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast. She was dying to find out more. "So how did you do it?"

No answer.

"_When_ did you do it?" She was beginning to plead with him.

Still no answer.

"Are you still going to change your identity?"

"_Kerry!"_

"Sorry, but its gunna bug me for ages now!" He laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"You'll never guess!" His face was lit up with secrecy.

Kerry said no more. There was no point at all now.

**Chapter 5**

Kerry had accepted an invitation out to the park with Michael that afternoon. She put on a black top with a sparkly heart in the top left-hand corner, and some new jeans with pink and purple hearts on the back pocket. She fastened her necklace round her neck. She was very fond of it now, and she wore it almost everywhere she went! Then, just for the sake of it, she put on some lip-gloss and mascara.

The doorbell rang and she ran to get it. Her brother and dad were out shopping so she was on her own. She opened the door.

"_Wow!" _Murmured Michael, trying not to be heard. She smiled. "Ready?" He asked, though he could plainly see that she was. She nodded, pulling on some black high-heeled boots. They went outside and Kerry locked the door.

"Honestly, you look really nice!" he said out loud. She blushed and thanked him. She would have said he looked nice too, but she just couldn't.

"So have you decided whether you are going to explain any more to me about, you-know-what?" She asked him politely.

He shook he head, smiling at her and said, "Kerry, you don't need to know any more about it yet," He held her hand as they walked. "Just relax and enjoy the view!"

"What view?" She scrunched up her eyes and looked around. He laughed again and pulled her down on a bench next to him. Kerry saw a little man trying to walk his dog, but the big Labrador was having none of it and had pulled him into the pond before you could shout, "Watch out!"

Kerry also noticed two teenagers kissing each other on one of the other benches! _Yuck! Some people have no respect! _She thought to herself. She glanced at Michael, who was watching the man pulling his dog out of the water.

"Remind me never to get a Labrador!" He frowned. Then he grinned at her and stood up. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"From where?"

"The paper shop!"

"Oh, ok then."

"I'll be right back, if you need me you know where I am."

"See ya." She watched him jog across the road and into the little store at the end of the street.

As soon as he had gone, a woman came jogging up to her. "Kerry Nowicki?"

Kerry shook her head; she knew she shouldn't talk to strangers.

"Is your name Kerry?" The woman demanded more loudly now, "Well?"

"Nope, its Kelly. Kelly Nosley," She wondered what she wanted her for.

"Well, whatever!" She looked around her to make sure no one was looking. "You know that boy you were with just now?"

"Yes…" Kerry shivered, what was she getting at?

"Well, he's a," She glanced over her shoulder. "A vampire!"

**Chapter 6**

"A what?" Kerry tried to sound shocked. "No! He's my brother. He would have told me! Anyway, he's never bitten anyone," She lied. "He hasn't even got any fangs!"

"Look closer when he comes back. Then we'll see who's right!" She stormed off.

_Phew! _Kerry got up and went off to the shop were Michael was waiting in the queue.

"_Michael! Pst!"_ She whispered. He paid and came over to her. "Yes?" He asked.

"There was a woman out there, she came over to me and asked for my name."

"You told her?"

"Nope. I said it was Kelly Nosley, and she said that you were a… a you-know-what, I told her you were my brother, and that you had no fangs."

His expression turned serious, "Would she still be there? Could you point her out to me?" He asked.

Kerry nodded and led the way out, taking a sip of her coke. The woman was stood outside. Kerry told Michael, and he nodded obviously knowing her. "She's a hunter," he explained. "An old _friend_ of mine!"

The woman turned around and Michael shoved Kerry into a side alley. Big mistake! The woman followed them and blocked their path. "No use trying to escape! She pulled a wooden stake out of her pocket, and held it up to her face. "Hmmm… perfect!"

"He's not a…"

"Oh shut up! I know exactly what he is, so there's no use denying it!"

"We can prove it!" Kerry defended Michael.

"Go on then, open your gob!" She watched as Michael glanced at Kerry next to him, who was shaking like a jelly! Slowly, he opened his mouth, (or gob as the woman had called it!).

"See!" Kerry yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" whispered the woman. "Do you want the whole town to find out?"

Kerry gulped. The woman eyed them cautiously, before turning round to leave. Unknowingly, Kerry flung the coke all over the woman's back and stared as she spun round angrily. Then she marched off to dry at home. "Grrrrrrrr!" she exclaimed on her way.

"Well it worked in the wizard of oz!" Kerry realised she had said it out loud, and Michael rolled his eyes at her!

As they got back to Kerry's house, Kerry fumbled in her pocket for her keys.

"Bye Michael," Kerry called as she opened the front door. Suddenly, Minnie came flying into her arms! She meowed and dug her claws into Kerry's skin, the poor thing was terrified. Kerry looked up, and realised why Minnie was so frightened, and she couldn't blame her!

**Chapter 7**

"Hello, Kerry,"

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get the keys?" She asked startled. For there, stood at the top of the stairs, was her long lost mother!

"Oh Kerry! You recognised me! I had thought you might have…" She trailed off. "Oh I've missed you so much, darling!" Her eyes were still as bright as Kerry could remember.

"Mum, how did you get in?" Kerry was still speechless. She watched as her mother went over to the large open Kitchen window. "How did you know were we lived?"

Her mother shrugged and ignored the question. _Now where have I seen that before? _Kerry asked herself sarcastically.

"So much for a cat! The stupid thing nearly had a heart attack!" Her mother tutted.

"She hates strangers."

The phone rang; her mother went to get it, "No!" Kerry cried but thankfully, her mum handed over the phone to her. It was her dad.

"Hey hunny, are you ok?"

"Yes dad, where are you?"

"Never mind that now I have only got a little credit on my mobile!"

"Ok,"

"Now I am stuck in traffic so I'll be about half an hour,"

"Right, is it ok if one of my friends come round?"

Her mum frowned but kept quiet.

"Err, yes ok but don't raid the cupboards!"

"Ok I won't! Love you dad, Bye!" She put the phone down.

"One of your friends?" Her mother crossed her arms.

"Not you! You aren't my friend," Kerry felt anger bubbling up inside. "You're not dad's either, come to think of it," She muttered under her breath.

Kerry picked up her coat and went outside. "You're not coming, stay here!" She gestured to her mum and ran down the drive.

Michael wasn't in. "Great!" She wondered round to the forest, and then to the hut. He wasn't there. She went back to the park. Not there.

_Where the hell is he?_ Kerry wanted to yell, but she _did _know better than that!_ I'll check the paper shop and then I'll go back home, _she decided. But he wasn't at the paper shop either. "Oh well," sighed Kerry. "I'll just have to go home,"

But just then he appeared at her side. "Looking for me?" He asked grinning.

"Michael!" She tried to look angry but she couldn't help but smile. "You've been following me all along!"

He looked at her and laughed.

"My mum was there," Kerry glanced up at him but he seemed like he didn't know. "I told dad I was going to bring a friend over," She said slowly.

He smiled again and waited for her to carry on.

"Will you come?"

"Well…" He was teasing her, she could tell! "…Ok!"

**Chapter 8**

Her mother was still there waiting for them to get back. Kerry ignored her mum and led the way to her bedroom. She slumped down on the bed.

"What will dad say? What will he… do?" She remembered how they had split up in the first place, Kerry was 15. They were in the kitchen; Kerry had been in the lounge, watching 'Mean girls'.

They had started shouting over some kind of money problem, and her mum had got so angry she had flung a big red plate at her dad, which she had just washed. After that she had stormed out, leaving all her clothes, bags, toiletries, everything. She had never come back. Kerry had cried for days. Michael put his hand on hers, as though realising what she was thinking. She met his gaze. He smiled comfortingly, "You ok?" He asked calmly.

She nodded. "Yes," and then, because politeness couldn't hurt, "thank you."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" a voice howled from downstairs.

"Oh no! Dad's home!" Kerry gulped.

Michael flinched, "Ooh, would he really take it that bad?"

"For god's sake woman! You don't just turn up unexpectedly in someone's house! And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Ah! Stupid question." His eyes sparkled as he said, "You want to come round to mine?"

"I think it would be easier," She began. "Ok. Thanks!" Kerry smiled.

As always, Michael's automatic lights flashed repeatedly through the house. It looked the same as always, though it didn't feel the same.


End file.
